


Really short story about a roach (really short)

by ShookgaMin



Category: No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShookgaMin/pseuds/ShookgaMin
Summary: A roach had to move out of a house and the new owner has a cat. (I didn't die)
Relationships: Single - Relationship
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short :)

.CHAPER 1 AKA THE ONLY CHAPTER.

I was once a roach living my most genuine life in New York when I had to migrate out of my dwelling. The new landlord of this apartment has a feline as an absurd pet. Who would keep such a vermin in a household?

The cat routs me every single time it would recognize me. I can't even get a good rest without staying up late at twilight without picturing my death.

"Good kitty" I caught the owner petting and worshiping his pet.  
As a roach, I tend to be cautious and solely come out of my sheltered spot at midnight. The cat would be resting and the owner would probably be someplace else, wasted.  
I would parse the most beneficial way to secrete my food from other insects that are residing in the same shelter as me so that I won't famish

this is so short. I did warn you

The roach listens to BTS and guess what. The roach is me


	2. the roach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what happened?

THE ROACH DIED


	3. the roach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT?

The roach died

so

The other INSECTS ATE THE ROACH 

:) its sad. A roach doesn't need to have a long story. The lifespan of a roach is short and this particular roach just died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF- you can tell how bored I am just by witnessing this book. I have nothing to do

**Author's Note:**

> ok...No one will read this anyway so I didn't write too much. This was my work when i was 12 so i decided to put this here cuz why not. I'm bored so- 
> 
> I'm 21 now BTW . This was way back at 12 so it wont make any sense


End file.
